Coupling links are known. A coupling link may be used to replace a broken link of chain, and thus it generally has a adaptable configuration allowing at least one portion to be passed through a conventional chain link or links having a closed periphery, and then to be secured. In addition to coupling portions of chain together, coupling links are sometimes used to couple one end of a chain to another object, e.g., an eyelet.
For high load applications, current coupling links fall short of providing a secure, easy-to-use and robust solution for repairing a broken chain in the field.